The Prissy Pony's Padding/Chapter Two
Octavia trotted into her room, Vinyl at her tail. The musician rolled her eyes at how eager her friend was to get started. It made her feel a little warm inside as well, although she would never say that out loud. It did make her feel a little happy that her friend was so accepting, even if it was odd that she was also getting into it so much. “Vinyl, I can do it myself.” She said as she went to her closet. The unicorn cut her off, jumping over her and heading in first. “Vinyl...” “Nope!” Vinyl’s magic helped her lift the chest out easily. She grinned at Octavia, who just rolled her eyes. “I get to do it! It’s in the rules, remember, and I know how much you love rules.” Octavia just sighed although a smile tugged the edge of her mouth. She did her best to smoother it but from Vinyl’s grin she failed. “Fine, if you insist.” She said, doing her best to look and sound reluctant. Neither of them was fooled. A diaper floated out of the chest and Octavia could tell the thickest of her cloth diapers had been chosen. At Vinyl’s urging she lay on her back and waited, blushing slightly. Her best friend was about to diaper her after all. What part of this wasn’t weird? “Legs up!” Vinyl crowed eagerly, tapping the gray mare’s side until she did it. The diaper was slid under her rear and the bottle of foal powder floated over in Vinyl’s magic. She happily powdered the earth pony mare, giving her a thorough coating. “For when you wet your diaper.” She said confidently. Octavia rolled her eyes, giving her a confident smirk back. “We’ll see Vinyl, we’ll s-” Her pacifier suddenly filled her mouth and she glared at Vinyl for the interruption. Chuckling Vinyl finished the diapering as she pinned the garment tightly on. “The rules.” She sung gloatingly before looking back to the chest. “Now, which pair of plastic pants do you want? Let’s see, a boring clear pair or this pair with the frills along the top and your cutie mark?” “Mmf mpht!” Octavia mumbled, crossing her hooves and glaring at the DJ. “The frilly pair? Just what I was thinking.” Vinyl said with a laugh, levitating the pair up Octavia’s legs and stretching it over her diaper, ignoring her friend’s adorable pout. She patted it, the plastic cover crinkling loudly. “How’s that?” A blush came to Octavia’s face at the pat. It was...nice. Vinyl’s surprise diapering the night she found out had been the first time anyone else put her into a diaper and since then she had been yearning to experience it again. But a proper Canterlot mare’s dignity held her back. She reflected on the dignity a Canterlot mare should have as she sat up and pulled the pacifier out, her plastic diaper cover crinkling loudly with every movement. “Did you have to do that?” She asked dryly. Vinyl grinned. “Yep. See, look how awesome I did it.” She stepped back, pushing up her shades to look Octavia up and down. She whistled. “You know Octy, I never thought a diaper could look so hot. On you though....” Sighing at her friend’s words Octavia got onto her hooves and looked back. She blushed slightly at the sight of her thick diaper and its cover, feeling and seeing her back legs spreading slightly at the thickness. She had gotten these ones specifically because they were big enough to make her waddle slightly. Walking a few steps she nearly smiled at the waddle she was forced into. She only realised Vinyl was still watching her when the DJ let out ‘d’aww’. Octavia blushed brightly, still embarrassed about doing this in front of her friend. “N-now remember Vinyl, just because I’m wearing a diaper is no reason to act differently than nor-” Octavia began. “Don’t treat you differently blah blah blah, what’s the point then?” Vinyl interrupted. She began to pull the earth mare out to the living room. “No hiding in your room. You’re spending the evening having fun with me.” “Oh joy,” was Octavia’s dry response as she waddled out. “Will we start with the mind-numbing techno loud enough to break ear drums or is that just going to turn on at random and make the neighbours hate us some more?” Vinyl rolled her eyes. “Oh ha ha, Octy, you’re the wittiest foal I’ve ever met.” She grinned at the blush that got from her friend. “You’re a lot more fun like this you know.” “No, I do not know.” Octavia grumbled. She took a seat on the couch, trying not to smile at the sound of the crinkle. It was undignified. It was still hard not to smile. She loved her diapers, and the plastic pants and her onsies and pacifier and all of it! She had spent most of her teenage years embarrassed and ashamed, thinking there was something wrong with herself. Octavia winced, remembering the time she had been worried it was a sign that she had some far darker fetish but that fear had soon faded. She suddenly realised a white hoof was being waved in front of her face and she jerked back in surprise with a yelp. Vinyl was giving her a slightly concerned look. “You okay there Octy? Ya kinda zoned out for a minute.” “I-I’m fine.” Octavia took a deep breath to calm herself. She had long made peace with her unusual desires and there was no point digging into the past. “You didn’t look it.” Vinyl’s voice was low as she looked at the gray mare uncertainly and Octavia cursed her friend’s awareness. Vinyl wasn’t stupid and if she didn’t notice things it was because she was focused on something else. With just the two of them here and nothing else happening her full attention was on Octavia. “I am fine, Vinyl, please.” Keeping her voice steady she looked down at her diaper, poking the cover. The crinkle brought a small smile back to her face and without thinking Octavia let out a giggle. She blushed, aware of how odd this was compared to her normally reserved behaviour. But when she looked up Vinyl was....smiling? “You have a nice laugh, Octy, you don’t use it enough.” The DJ said happily. Her horn glowed as she finished levitating a few things out and Octavia finally saw on the carpet in front of the couch a blanket now adorned with a number of the toys taken from her chest. “I’m gonna whip up something for dinner, you relax. Play a little.” She suggested cheerfully before trotting out. Left on her own the musician stared at the toys. She had played with them before, always feeling slightly self-conscious even on her own but unable to deny how much she enjoyed it. It was all so...simple. Simple and easy. She didn’t have to worry about her appearance, about doing something wrong, about anything but relaxing and enjoying herself. Like the days when she had the apartment to herself and she could just play whatever she wanted. Octavia loved her ensemble but there was always a pressure they all felt. Classical music in Canterlot tended to be listened to largely by the elite and their preferences for musicians were strict. A single mistake could see not only her but her friends blacklisted. Only the Princess’s own quiet words into a few important ears had kept that from happening after the Gala incident. Looking around to make sure Vinyl was gone, Octavia slowly got off the couch. She approached the square blanket and its toys cautiously, as though it might be a trap, until finally she stepped onto it and sat down in the middle. For the moment she was content just sitting there, looking at the toys around her. She could hear Vinyl in the kitchen, getting something ready to eat. Maybe she could just...try it. Vinyl wasn’t going to see. She would be fine. She just had to....reach out. Right now. Now. Just about now. She was going to reach out now. Now. How long she spent trying to convince herself to reach to the toys, Octavia wasn’t sure. Long enough for Vinyl to poke her head out and announce that dinner would be ready in a bit and absolutely nothing melted and would need to be replaced, nothing at all. The earth pony mare just nodded and when her friend left, finally worked up the courage. With a hesitant hoof she reached out and picked up the closest toy. The rattle made a little sound in her hoof, rough and ugly to her musician’s ear but still somehow not that bad. She giggled slightly, shaking it again. With one hoof tapping the rattle against the floor and giggling at the sound Octavia reached for another toy with her other hoof. She had enjoyed this one in private, and Vinyl was in the kitchen anyway. Peeking around the corner that turned into the kitchen Vinyl grinned. Her friend only stopped her playing for a moment to reclaim her pacifier before starting again and the sight made the unicorn want to grin wider than her face could handle. It was an amazing change coming over her normally reserved friend. Being ‘proper’ was always so important to Octavia that when they had first met Vinyl had wondered how she managed to go to the bathroom without feeling ‘improper’. Apparently the answer was ‘by using a diaper’. Sometimes it felt like Octavia was denying herself things, making herself miserable because if she didn’t she wouldn’t be acting the way she had been raised. The sight of her just enjoying herself was amazing in its rarity. Vinyl wasn’t a psychologist but she guessed her personal repression and apparent enjoyment of regression could be linked. Or something. She wasn’t a psychologist. The closest she had been called was a psycho and that was by the pony currently shaking a rattle. Vinyl Scratch grinned widely as she went to work, finishing the simple meal. Spaghetti with tomato sauce, somewhat out of a can since she didn’t have any handy homemade recipes from ‘Mama Scratch’ or anything so quaint. She stopped for a second and thought about that. Mama Scratch...she wondered if it was weird that she wanted to get Octavia to say that. It probably was, but she never concerned herself with worrying about being weird. Normal was boring. “Octy, dinners is served!” Deciding to be nice Vinyl gave her friend nearly two whole seconds after the announcement before looking into the living room. Octavia was in the process of throwing the rattle far away and her ears went flat when she realised she hadn’t been quite fast enough. “U-uhm...” She looked nervously at her friend. Vinyl just smirked. “Dinner time. You can play again after.” She didn’t try to keep the amusement out of her voice. Every time her friend blushed felt like a small victory for the DJ, although she wasn’t sure way. Forcing her blush away Octavia followed Vinyl into the kitchen and the small table they used for eating. On it were two plates, both piled high with spaghetti. One of the plates, Octavia finally noticed, was a plastic child’s plate with small plastic utensils. She looked at Vinyl, who was fighting back giggles. “You seem to have prepared awfully well for this, haven’t you?” She asked rhetorically, after removing her pacifier and taking her seat. “I suppose no proper utensils would be in the cards?” “Not even in the deck.” Vinyl answered as she took her seat opposite her. “Wait, don’t start yet. Can’t forget this.” She levitated a bib over to Octavia. The earth pony mare just rolled her eyes as it was tied on. It was one of her own, with her cutie mark on it. “I guess I should be glad you’re not trying to feed me.” She grumbled half-heartedly. Octavia was definitely glad she got to eat on her own. Not even a little bit secretly disappointed. Not at all. Vinyl just grinned even wider. She began to eat, using her natural levitation to keep from making a mess. Octavia began to eat as well, managing to hold the small utensils in her hooves. After all, everyone knows ponies can hold things in their hooves without needing it explained or anything. The small knife and fork made things a little harder. She used the knife to keep the amount of spaghetti she had around her fork at one time from getting too much, not that there was much room on the fork. It was a child’s, and with soft, rounded tips. Much to her displeasure Octavia found stray ends of spaghetti getting sauce on her chin. By the time she had finished her plate her chin and the sides of her mouth had a sizable amount of sauce on them. Throughout it all she felt Vinyl’s eyes on her but Octavia refused to look up. “There, done.” Octavia announced, pushing her plate away. “Now, can you please hand me a napkin?” For whatever reason the only napkins were out of Octavia’s reach, near Vinyl. Vinyl pretended to consider it for a few seconds before shaking her head and grinning. “I’ve got a way better idea.” Before she could ask what it was Octavia felt her bib began to move, Vinyl’s magic lifting it up to wipe at her face. She blushed at the blatantly childish gesture until her face was clean and the bib was removed. It bounced in front her, displaying the amount of sauce she had gotten on her face. “Not so prim and proper now, are ya?” Vinyl said. She chuckled, collecting the plates and leaving them in the sink for later. “Because you gave me tiny utensils.” Octavia pointed out, giving her a narrow a look. “You also chose food you know is hard for anypony who isn’t a unicorn to eat cleanly.” Shrugging off the reasonable points Vinyl just smirked. “Excuses, excuses. You can go play now, I know you were having lots of fun.” Octavia opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a certain feeling deep inside. It was just that little feeling telling her she was going to need the bathroom later, the weakest feeling of needing the bathroom. ‘I...I used the bathroom before I got home!’ She thought frantically. ‘I can’t have been drinking that much today.’ Something about her expression must have alerted Vinyl to what was going on. Her smirk grew. “Hey, Octy, did you wonder why I decided to do this today, out of all days?” She asked with a smug look, one she knew Octavia hated. The classical musician looked at her friend suspiciously, distracted from her worry. “Not particularly. But I am curious, now you ask.” “It was pretty warm today, wasn’t it?” Vinyl asked. Octavia blinked at the random question. “Uh, a bit. It wasn’t too bad.” Vinyl nodded, her smirk not wavering. “But that place you practice at with your band-” “Ensemble.” “-whatever, that place you practice gets kind of hot, doesn’t it? Not good ventilation and all.” Vinyl went on, not disturbed by the interruption. “When it gets hot, I kind of tend to fan myself with random papers without thinking about it. Do you know what you do?” It took Octavia a moment to follow where she was going. “I, uh, never gave it any thought.” She admitted. “You drink a lot of water. You never think about it, you just sip away constantly.” Explained Vinyl with the same smirk. “A little bit each time. Just a little sip but you do it so often, you just drain away at your drink until you need to refill.” Octavia was starting to get a little nervous. Vinyl was wrong. She didn’t do that....although, thinking back.... ‘No! No thinking back, or you’ll realise she’s right and – oh, damn.’ Vinyl smirked at the look of realisation on her friend’s face. She wished she had a camera. “Want a drink?” She asked with a smug smirk, levitating a sippy cup over to Octavia. The earth pony gulped as she came to understand that this was going to be a lot harder to win than she had thought. And she wanted to win. ...didn’t she? Category:Article Subpages